They have returned
by Ryui and Gokuru-chan
Summary: It has been 3 year and six months since the factory collapsed. Also the day Amon and Robin dissappeared. What happens if they returned and brought a surprise with them. Chapter 2 is up R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. If i did I wouldn't be writing this fic I would would have it as an episode and plus I'd be rich. but i don't and I'm not. Well this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy this. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
At the STN-J, 3 years and 6 months after the factory collapsed and when Amon and Robin dissappeared without a trace. Although they all went on as if nothing had happened.  
  
Michael sat at his desk and typed as usual. He had his headphones on listening to his music. 'where could they be?' he thought as he continued typing and searching through files. They haven't replaced either hunters at least SOLOMON hasn't. So there have always been two empty seats. The doors opened and Miho Karasuma entered on time as usual, well she is the leader since Amon's gone. "morning Ms. Karasuma" Michael said not looking away from the computer screen. "Morning" Miho answered as she sat down and looked through some preious cases. Miho looked at Michael "anything yet?" she asked, Michael shook his head "no nothing yet..." Micheal sighed as he continued typing. Miho sighed. Sasaki entered and sat at his desk(Ryui: well it's spelled Sasaki but pronounced Sakaki). "morning..." Sasaki said. Michael was confused "it's like they never existed theres no trace of them, no credit card scans or anything" he said.  
  
Two hours later Doujima entered. Chief Kosaka glared at her "late as usual" he said as he sat down and took a sip of his tea. "jeez...whats his problem?" Doujima said "well your late thats one!" Michael said. Doujima glared at him "shut up!!" she said as she sat down. "so you finally decided to grace us with your presence" Sasaki said sarcasm clear in his voice. "yeah you seem worthy enough" she said as she layed her head on her desk. "up late again?" Sasaki asked. "yeah..." came Doujima's muffled voice. "doing what?" Sasaki questioned, Doujima looked at him "thats none of your business" she told him laying her head back down. Sasaki sighed getting up. "hey Sasaki where you headed?" Miho asked "oh just want to get a drink down at Harry's" Sasaki said leaving.  
  
Down at Harry's Sasaki sat down at one of the stools in the front "what would you like?" Master said "I'd just like a..." Sasaki said looking up and noticed Master wasn't talking to him. Sasaki looked at the person he as wearing a black coat his hair layed flat 'he looks so familiar? no he can't be can he' Sasaki thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Master's voice "Sasaki good to see you" he greated "what yould you like?" he asked. "Just some tea thanks..." Sasaki said, Master nodded and began to make Sasaki's order. When Master came back with Sasaki's tea he looked up and asked "Master is that....." but when he looked at the stool where the black haired man was he was gone only the pay for the drink and a tip could be seen. Sasaki sighed "nevermind...." he said as he took a sip of his tea. After a few moments of silence Sasaki looked at his watch, quickly sipping his tea he paid for he left giving Master a quick "see ya" and with that said he left.  
  
As Sasaki entered the office and sat down. The computer beeped. Michael looked back at the screen, his eyes widened "what the..?" he said as he typed on the keyboard. "what is it?" Miho asked. "well I thought I found something...but it was nothing" Micheal said. Miho sighed 'it's useless we will never find a thing' she thought. Doujima looked pretty bored 'time for me to go' she thought as a smiled formed on her face. Getting up she grabbed her coat and purse and headed to the door. She stopped when she heard "Doujima!! where are you going?" Sasaki questioned, Doujima looked back at him and smiled "just alittle shopping....Bye!" Doujima said about to walk out once again she was stopped this time by Chief "and where do you think your going?" Chief said not hearing what was said between Doujima and Sasaki. "UGH!! do I have to explain myself to everyone!!!" Doujima yelled as she walked out. Sasaki sighed and looked at Chief "I don't know how you can put up with her?" he stated. "Neither do I" Chief said sitting back down from his chair.  
  
At the Department store Doujima was looking through some clothes on the rack. "No.....no....no" she kept saying as she passed clothes she didn't want. She had a shopping cart next to her in it were skirts of three different colors, some shirt and jeans. She picked out a black knee length skirt. She was about to go through another rack when she heard a small girls voice. "Mommy daddy can I have this please!!!!!". Doujima looked at the little girl who was running with a shirt in her hand and a soft white rabbit in the other. The thing that Doujima noticed is that the girl looked almost like Robin, her eyes were a deep green, the only thing that made this girl differ from Robin was her hair it wasn't like Robin a dirty blonde but it was black and it was tied into a ponytail. "no it can't be?" she said to herself as the girl dissapeared down to the store out of sight. As Doujima sighed and took the clothes she picked out and bought them then left soon forgetting of the little girl.  
  
Back at the STN-J Doujima walked in and sat down in her seat and pulled out the newest fashon magazine and began to flip through it silently. There was an uneasy silence the seemed to calmed the room.  
  
The computer beeped and Michael who had dozed off for a few seconds looked up. "hey guys I found something under Amon's name?...." he said to everyone questioning his own statement. Doujima looked up from her book and rushed over to Michael's computer "what...what is it?" she said desperatly wanting to hear the news. " a credit card was used in this store" Michael said while pointing to the store name, Doujima's eyes widened 'thats where I was earlier?' she thought to herself. "whats Amon doing with a credit card?" Sasaki asked. "he may of wanted to buy something" Doujima said, everyone looked at her as if she was nuts. "what?" she said they all sighed. After a few minutes of viewing the computer screen went blank. "what the?" Michael said typing the get the information back. Michael cursed in fustration "dammit!!" he said slamming his fist on the desk. As Michael continued typing, after five minutes he got it back. "well the purchased at the store was some clothes" Michael said. "no way!!" Sasaki said everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. "uh...nevermind" he said. "it is very odd that he would have a credi...." but Miho was cut off by giggling. "what the Heck was that!!" Doujima said a bit startled. Giggling was heard again Doujima looked around wondering where it was comming from. "Who is bringing children here" Chief said fusrated. Everyone shook their head indicating that it wasn't them. Micheal got up and listened carefully. "it's comming from the hallway" he said and sat back down.  
  
In the hallway the little girl with Black hair and deep green eyes was giggling happily holding her stuffed rabbit. "mommy, daddy are we there yet" the little girl asked. The little girl was dressed in a black shirt and deep green school skirt, she was holding a white rabbit with green eyes she was wearing a similar dres as the girl but instead it wore a Black shirt and navy blue school skirt. The little girl ran down the hallway still she was almost in the doorway of the office but halted and looked back her green eyes held joy in them. 'I can't believe I get to meet them mommy and daddy's job people' she thought as she saw her parents near her she ran in the room.  
  
Everyone looked at the little girl in awe. Doujima walked up to her "hi sweety what are you doing here?" she asked, but the girl held her rabbit close and didn't say a word. Chief got up from his chair and walked up to the little girl and in an almost soft voice he asked "what are you doing here little girl?, where are yourmom and dad?". the little girl stared at him with her deep green eyes and soon her eyes watered and she started crying. Chief paniced "ah...don't cry.." but the girl cried harder. "Chief your making in worse" Miho said. Chief sighed in defeat and walked back to his chair and sat down dipping his third cup of tea of the day. Doujima walked over and kneeled the crying girl and held her in her arms and rubbed her back soothing her and calming her down a bit. As soon as the girl calmed down a little more she held her out and looked at her. "where is your mommy sweetheart?" she asked, Sasaki was shocked he had never hear Doujima talk this way. The little girl pointed toward the door "mommy is there" she said softly as two figures walked in the door.  
  
The two figures that walked in the doorway were dressed in black. The little girl looked up at one of the figures and smiled a teary smiled. She stepped away from Doujima. "mommy" she exclaimed happily running into the arms of a woman with dark blonde hair and deep green eyes. the little girl looked up at the taller figure who had one arm around the womans shoulder. "Daddy" she squealed moving from her mothers arms and standing infront of the man. He had hair as black as night and eyes that were dark brown almost black. The man smiled slightly and ruffled the little girls hair. the little girl giggles and held her fathers hand. Everyone stared in shock at the couple standing right in front of them.  
  
"Robin....Amon"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well that all for chapter one ^_^. well how was it. You can flame me or whatever. ::smiles:: So tell me what you think? I'll be working on Chapter 2 really soon. well til then see ya. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fic I would would have it as an episode and plus I'd be rich. but I don't and I'm not. Well this is the second chapter so I hope you enjoy this.   
  
Thanks for the reviews:  
  
Faye-Valentine-cbbebop Starbabe1 Mitsuko Hime Ashiteru1984 mylehia anime09 Shin Gokuru-chan Amon's Angel of the Darkness  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Robin....Amon"  
  
Now:  
  
They couldn't believe their eyes there right infront of them were Amon and Robin. In the flesh. The child that held Amon's hand giggled at the expressions on their faces. A thought popped into Michael's head "mommy?, Daddy?...you mean your her parents? when did this happen?" Michael asked. Robin seemed to suddenly be interested at the tiled floor as a faint pink hue covered her face "um well seven months after the accident". Everyone nodded in understanding. 'wait a second' Doujima thought as she walked past robin and in one swift movement she pulled Robin with her in the hallway.  
  
Doujima had pulled Robin around the courner of the hall. "Robin?" She said, Robin looked up at her "yes...". "what do you mean seven months after the accident, you mean you were already pregnant before the accident?" Doujima said, Robin nodded the blush on her face becoming more visible. Doujima smirked. "Robin...I didn't know you had it in you" she said slyly. Robin didn't answer she just continued blushing. Doujima smiled and took Robin's hand and headed back to the rest of the group in the office.  
  
Back with the others The little girl sitting in a chair playing with her white rabbit, when she saw her mother re-enter the room she got down from the chair and started running over to her mother when she stepped on a paper that was on the floor and slipped, she fell on her face. The child began to whimper. Robin walked over to her daughter and wiped the tears away whispering "it's okay no need to cry".  
  
Miho who was looking at the child 'she really must be like them I mean she looks so much like both of them' she thought. She looked up at Amon "so Amon whats her name?" she asked. Amon looked at Miho and told her "her name is Jade..". Miho could tell Amon had changed over the past few years because the way he looked at Robin and Jade. Jade looked at Robin "Mommy I wanna go down" Jade said. Robin giggled as she set Jade down on the floor and watched her run back over to the chair and pick up her rabbit.  
  
"so Robin have you come back to the STN-J?.." Doujima asked. Robin smiled at them "yes..." she answered. Doujima hugged Robin "I'm happy your here I thought I'd never see you again." Doujima whispered in her ear. As soon as Doujima had let go of Robin she turned to Amon who was leaning against the wall. "so Amon did you and Robin tie the knot I mean since you two got a kid I mean" Doujima asked. Robin had sat in her chair and blushed a bit looking down at her hands, Miho noticed this but said nothing. Doujima was still waiting for an answer but recieved none. Sighing in defeat she picked up her things and left. Michael looked up from his computer and at Amon. "so Amon where are you three living, now that your back in Japan" he asked. "That is none of your concern.." Amon started but Robin cut him off "Amon they have a right to know I mean even if they didn't I want them too" She said "well we live a house just outside the city" she told them.  
  
It was getting late and there were no sittings of a witch at all that day. Amon looked at his watch it was exactly 11:00pm. He looked over to Jade she was sitting in his chair struggling to stay up. Robin was sitting at her desk with her head in her arms. Amon walked up to Robin and placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump for a second. She looked up at him then looked around everyone had left including Michael (he has an apartment a few blocks away). Amon walked over to the half asleep Jade and picked her up. "Jade are you sleepy?" Robin asked handing the child her Rabbit which still sat on the chair. "I'm not sleepy" Jade said with a yawn as she lay her head on Amon's shoulder and closed her eyes slightly. Robin giggled lightly seeing how bad Jade had wanted to stay up. "Lets go.." Amon said softly as not to wake Jade up. Robin looked at the clock and nodded. They left Raven's Flat.  
  
As Amon and Robin were on the drive home. Robin looked back every once in a while to make sure Jade was alright. They reached a fairly large house, it had a garden in the front and a back yard. Amon drove into the driveway and shut off the engine. Robin took Jade out of her car seat and carried her to the front door of the house and waited for Amon to open the door. Amon walked to the door and opened it to let them in.  
  
Once inside the house Robin walked up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. She walked into one of the rooms which seemed to be Jade's room and layed her on her bed, but not after changing her into her PJ's. Robin kissed Jades forehead and left the room.  
  
It started to Rain twenty minutes afte they had gotten home and Amon and Robin were just about to settle down for bed. Robin walked toward the window looking at the dark night sky as it rained. "it's raining again" She said placing her hand on the window. Amon had walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Robin looked up at him and smiled. Amon kissed her neck as she giggled and turned in his arms to face him, he took this opprotunity to claim her lips with his. As they seperated he took her to their bed and lay her on it. Her hair which was out of it hairstyle was spread on the bed. He kissed her once more before he turned off the lamp on they stand next to him. Now he had her all to himself....Let the nighttime activities begin.  
  
Ryu: Well thats it for Chapter2. I didin't know what else to right. Amon: why'd you have to end it like that Ryu: would you have wanted me to add more detail Robin: -blushing- um...no Ryu: good cuse I don't write lemons Amon: -sighs in relief-.... Ryu: wait Amon did you just Sigh in relief? Amon: No!.... Ryu: yeah you did..right Robin? Robin: I'm not saying anything, but please review this chapter I hope you liked it as much as I did Ryu: Robin did you just say you like it? Robin: -blushing- ....... 


End file.
